You'll Never Know the Truth
by ItAintEasy2beMe
Summary: This is about Michelle Lovell and the cliffhangers and they all think shes sweet and everything but they find out they're wrong ,not a s/s so go else where for it REVIEW plz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I dont own any of the cliffhangers of HG ,except Michelle Lovell ! Though I wish I did ,if I did it would still BE ON!  
  
Authors note: pleasE be nice this is my first time ^_^ and anything in italics are michelle's thoughts  
  
Michelle sighed as she looked out the window,here we go again.With another rehab or whatever the hell it is. " Daniel I don't see why your bringing me here,it'll be like all the others...No one can help me". Tears began to sting her eyes. Daniel looked at me through the rearview mirrow "i never seen a negitive person like you,your 17 and young you should put your life in place while you can...or do you wanna end up like......well you know". I glared at her and reached in the front and turned up the music so loud that it would blow your ear drums.  
  
When we finally arrived I saw a man and a woman come walking up smiling and bubbly.Please I must be in the brady bunch... "Hi welcome to HigherGround,come to my office and we'll get you situated." At that moment I was thinking how should I act. Should I be the bitch that I am or fool them all. As I pondered on this thought I followed him to his office. I looked up at the ceiling as he droned on and on about everything was here and the rules. Yawn boring,get to the point . "Ok Michelle why do you think you were sent here?"Peter asked. "Because the rest couldn't help me,my drug probelm,drinking,runingaway and sorts..I really wanna change but its hard".I started crying at the moment , I put on the same act i did with the others. I seen a woman come in the corner of my eye. "Im sorry,I just couldn't help it". Peter looked up at Sophie and nodded."Show Michelle to her cabin and then bring her to the group meeting". I got up and followed Sophie out of the office to a crappy cabin. I looked around ,geeze this is gonna be super..  
  
"This is Shelby,Shelby this is Michelle.Be nice". I waited till Sopie left till I looked at Shelby."So whats the deal with this place?" She looked me up and down and said "your worst nightmare bitch so i'd watch where you step and who you talk to ". I knew there was gonna be someone who would be a pain in the back and it was her. I smiled sweetly "you really should watch how you talk hun,you have no clue what your getting into". I dug through my duffle bag and grabed some clean clothes and headed to the shower. I stepped into the shower and turned it on full blast . The water was so hot it was burning my skin ,but I didnt care. It couldn't wash away the feeling I've always felt. The person who cause so many things to happen to me. I close my tightly trying to veere off the thought. Go away ,GO AWAY. But it could never go away. It all came back to that one night. *FLASHBACK* I was only 13 only fucking 13. I was badass sure,I did drugs ,dealed it and stole. But I was a good kid still,or so I thought. "Michelle baby come here and help me with this ,im in here". I never feared my brothers friend, he was like a big brother to me. He said I looked like I was 17 ,that i could do all kids that are 17 do. Foolish me thought he was talking about driving,DRIVING? He said he'd teach me how to drive a stick. Little did I know it had anything to do with actually driving.  
  
I heard a loud knocking,I turned off the water ,dried off and got dressed. I walked out to find Shelby and three other girls leavin the cabin. It was Shelby who was knocking,"God what takes you so long to take a shower?"she sneered. I glared at her and walked out and hurried to the meeting. As I walked in everyone was looking at me,I felt like a freakshow. But they probally were worst off then me. So I smiled a tiny bit and sat down. "Im glad for once everyone is here on time,everyone this is Michelle Lovell" There was a chorus of hi's and hello. Peter looked at everyone and nodded "now everyone say your name and why your here".  
  
"Im Daisy and im here because I beat up my Dad,no im not a psycho."  
  
"Im Auggie and I came here cause I was in a gang ang I got caught taggin so many times"  
  
"Im Juilet and my mom pressured me to be so perfect"  
  
"Im Ezra im here for drugs"  
  
"Im Shelby im here for running away and drugs"  
  
"Im Scott and im here for drugs"  
  
They were like robots and head turned toward me as I started to speak. "My name is Michelle Lovell and im here numerous of things, Drugs,dealing drugs,drinking ,runingaway and my favorite stealing cars,and possesion of weapons". I knew they'd think I was a liar and some psycho bitch that was messed up in the head. Well they didn't know shit.  
  
I half way listened in the group at the end they all was sreaming and holding hands. I found this comical and could barely contain my giggles. I looked over at Scott. He reminded me so much of my bestfriend. He looked like he could be his twin. The only one who knew me and tried to help. I blinked my tears away ,never cry NEVER!  
  
*Please review! i need help ,tell me what you think should happen and please be nice its my first time. ok thanks!!* 


	2. FlashBacks

I walked away from the group before it ended acting as if I had to go the bathroom. When I got back to the cabin I locked to the door and turned on the faucet and slid to the ground. Robert filled my closed eyes. The one who knew what was going all the whole time and tried again and again to help, and me saying it was lies, all lies.

*Flashback*

__

There was a time when I could pretend all of it was a dream ,a horrible nightmare. None of it happened ,but Jeff brought it all back when he was in the house. "Michelle what took you so long, come sit down and I'll show how a girl likes the key in the ignition."

That moment I never felt so scared in my life. He stole my beloved innocence. He laughed when I cried. He tore into me so swift and hard, not gentle like someone would for the first time. Never in my life I hated someone that much .He said if I ever said anything I would be sorry. So kept quiet ,except I told one person. Robert…….

He was a year older than me, I never seen someone care so much for me at that moment. He actually tried to beat Jeff up, which ended up with him in the hospital with a broken nose. After that me and Robert became close. We became lovers ,Romeo and Juliet. He taught me what was love. At the age of 16 I was in love. But other people seemed to notice it. Jeff Corthen. He didn't like that much at all. The last time I was with and say Robert was at my place in my room. We were in the middle of making love when Jeff walked in and was screaming Robert was raping me. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. My brother Richard ran up and tore Robert off of me and started to beat the shit out of him. I didn't do nothing to stop it. I didn't know what to do. Because of me Roberts in somewhere and I'll never see him again. 

*End*

I blinked ,I must of got caught in the past . I got up and unlocked the door and looked around. No one was in the cabin. I guess its dinner. Shape up Michelle no one wants a weakling. Remember Mommy didn't raise a daughter like that…

*** sorry so short I couldn't think of nothing else to write sorry please R&R!!!!!****


End file.
